the perfect wedding or sort of
by Book-Mania-Girl520
Summary: Will this be the Perfect wedding? Or will true love fall apart by an upset god? Read to find out.


Annabeth cried

These were not sad tears

These were tears of joy. Why because –

Seaweed brain had finally asked her the question. The famous question and of course she said yes. '

Well no- she didn't say it per say, she had screamed it. Her exact words were-

"Of course I'll marry you Seaweed Brain what took you SO FREAKIN' LONG!!!"

So it was official- unless she backed out.

10 months later

The day of the wedding has arrived.

Annabeth and Percy were having a little make out session before the wedding. Finally the Aphrodite Kids had to kick Percy out of the apartment. He then proceeded to flash his famous grin at Annabeth. She could feel her heart melting inside her chest. Finally Percy left and the Aphrodite kids started their make-up (torture session) session on Annabeth.

Percy's POV

After seeing Annabeth and being kicked out of her apartment he slid down onto the floor. He was so nervous. By 9:00 tonight they would be officially married. Percy was already having nervous break downs. Then Poseidon appeared in the hallway. He could sense Percy's nervousness all the way down in the sea. Poseidon said to Percy. "Let's take a walk son."

They started walking on the shore line. Poseidon started saying the famous speech when I met your mother I was so nervous.

Percy replied with the maturity of a 5 year old. "Yeah, yeah I've heard it before dad!"

"Well someone must have seen Athena today." Smiled Poseidon.

"Yeah she came in my dream. She said that if I harmed her daughter in any shape or form I would be sentenced to something so horrible I would be begging to be dead."

"Well that sounds like classical Athena."

"Yeah but…" Percy hesitated. "What if I do screw up Dad? I mean Annabeth could have done so much better than me but she chose me and I might mess it up because that's the way my stupid seaweed brain works."

"Percy really- how many dates have you screwed up?" Poseidon asked with his fatherly instance.

"Well let's see there was the prom, and then all those monster attacks and then……" Percy trailed off. "Maybe I should tell her I can't do this."

"Percy really, you would know what she would say." Poseidon said knowingly.

"Well um……. What would she say?"

"She would say You Percy scared of getting married when you defeated the Titan Lord! I would have thought you would have guessed that. "

"Yeah you're right dad .Well anyways everything should be perfect."

Annabeth POV

"Do you really have to curl my eyelashes girls?!"

"Yes we do Annabeth now sit still and we could get it down faster!"

Ughhhh Annabeth sighed. The girls were doing so much primping that she could have sworn her face would never look the same.

Suddenly a bright flash jerked Annabeth out of her thoughts.

"Mom" She cried out. "How are you, because right now I have no plan on how to deal with my nerves."

Athena replied with sarcasm, her and her children were famous for. "It's good to see you to daughter, and yes I am fine, except I think my daughters head might explode before she gets married."

"Oh mom I'm so sorry- it's just that I am so nervous."

"It's quite all right child, but you need to promise me something."

"Anything at this point Mother."

"Try not to get to much more attached to Percy. I still think he is not worthy of you Annabeth. It seems he thinks that way too, though so I must give him marks for modesty."

"Mother what are you talking about?"

"Well I heard him talking to his father earlier and he thinks you could have done much better."

"To bad because we still love each other, it's just um… just as unstable as I am right now. There is no problem with having nervous break downs on your wedding day. Is there?"

"Well I should hope not child, because it seems as if you're having one every other second which is so unlike you, you are normally calmer than I, well close anyways."

"Thanks for those supporting words, Mom. I appreciate them so much. I really think you should leave now though the girls are getting antsy. I'll see you at the wedding. Bye!"

8:30 pm New York City.

The minister was finally finishing his long rant about how these two individuals were committing to each other for the rest of their lives when he finally said the words. "You may now kiss your new bride!"

Cheers erupted from the audience. Percy was so happy he was making the waves clap. Then suddenly the wave's picked up Percy and Annabeth' entwined figure and put it in a glittering water orb. They kept kissing oblivious to the change of surroundings.

Percy finally let them down for the reception. After the reception and the last people had went home Percy murmured in Annabeth's ear "Let's go home Wise Girl." She responded classically. "I would be so happy to Seaweed Brain."

This began their life together.

In the morning Percy magically didn't sleep in. so Percy and Annabeth woke up at the same time. Annabeth said good morning to Percy in a slightly new direction. "Hey Seaweed Brain, I notice you still drool in your sleep."

Percy still half asleep said "What oh um……"

Annabeth snickered. Percy was such an idiot. Yet he was _her_ idiot.

"Percy," Annabeth taunted. "I'm waiting for you to come up with a comeback. Or to get a comeback to I have to kiss you first."

"A kiss would be nice," reasoned Percy. They then kissed passionately. For several minutes. Percy's comeback was forgotten.

The next day Percy was up early- surprisingly. He proceeded to wake Annabeth up. "Good Morning Wise Girl," He murmured in her ear. She woke up with a start. "What…" she asked. He smirked at her. You know Annabeth, you have very messy princess curls."


End file.
